HPC26
is the 26th episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 318th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As their Summer Camp is coming to an end, one of the girls seems to be sad over being unable to bond with Itsuki personally, so Tsubomi and Erika try to help her. '' Summary As the girls are playing out by the water they seem to notice that Naomi is troubled. Later, while they draw designs Tsubomi attempts to keep everyone focused- despite how tired they are. They get her to reconsider after bringing up a rare flower that has begun to grow, and they head out for observation. As the group travel through a forest a while later, Erika spots a large spider. Everyone panics until Itsuki calms them down and moves it aside. Tsubomi speaks with Naomi and mentions how much she likes Itsuki, and Naomi confesses to having always admired Itsuki and she desires to become her friend, but she has no idea how to go about it. After a while Erika decides the group should set up a picnic spot. Erika and Tsubomi converse over the problem Naomi is having at the time, and Erika decides to help by suggesting they play musical chairs to make sure Naomi and Itsuki sit together. Then she tries to force Naomi over to Itsuki, but she ends up running away. To make sure she is alright Itsuki follows after her. Meanwhile, Kumojacky was training with Cobraja and Sasorina, but Cobraja has left because training is not beautiful and doesn't suit him. As this is going on, Sasorina is still under the effects of Sunshine's Gold Forte Burst, drooling as she sits there in utter bliss. Later, Kumojacky and some Snackies found Naomi alone and Kumojacky transformed her wilting Heart Flower to a Desertrian. Itsuki finds the Desertrian and after Potpourri catches up with her, she transforms into Cure Sunshine. She fights alone until Cure Blossom and Marine join her. The Desertrian starts shouting about how she wants to become friends with Itsuki, but she doesn't know how to. Kumojacky finds this to be amusing and teases the desire, which upsets the Cure and they are quick to say that they are friends. This pleases the desertrian and allows Sunshine to purify it with Gold Forte Burst. Kumojacky uses his new move and Blossom counters it with Pink Forte Wave. Before Marine can use Blue Forte Wave on him, Kumojacky disappears. Later the girls finish their designing and went to watch fireworks. Naomi awakens to find Itsuki nearby, checking on her to see how she is feeling. When Itsuki calls her by her name, Naomi asked her to become friends and she agrees. The girls change into their yukatas and prepare to join the others, with Naomi refering to Itsuki by name as well. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Kumojaki *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Sawai Naomi *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Kurumi Sakura Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes